That Series
"Of Warlords And Pleasures", or That Series (as most PPCers call it) is a quite disturbing series of Redwall pornfic. Basically, it's all the Bad Guys/Girls of the Redwall series forced into disturbing sex acts with either Good Guys/Girls, Random Guys/Girls, or Mary Sues. Most of the fics have disgusting rape scenes and biologically impossible occurences. WARNING: The following summary contains sexual content that could be considered disturbing. The series includes: Of Warlords and Pleasures: Swartt Sixclaw: This one is generally regarded to be the "good one" of this whole disgusting series, at least as "good" as furry animal porn can get. It's also a canonical pairing, which definitely scores major points. Has not been sporked, in the general consensus that although not great literature, it's not worthy of death. Yet. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Ferahgo the Assassin: Ferahgo the Assassin randomly has sex with his son while his entire horde (note ENTIRE) rapes Mara and Pikkle of Salamandastron, a badger and a hare respectively. Sporked by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove, as well as Agents Stormsong and Skyfire. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Slagar the Cruel: Slagar the fox slaver wanks to kiddie slave porn. Pointless and probably the among most disgusting of all the series. Sporked by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove and Stormsong and Skyfire. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Cluny the Scourge: THE most disgusting of all the series. Cluny whips his subordinate Redtooth "to the bone" (in only the first of many instances in which the poor rat should have DIED) and rapes him violently several times, then uses a spear and an arrow to do physically impossible things to Redtooth's intestines. Meanwhile, everyone inside the Abbey apparently vanishes into thin air, allowing Matthias and Cornflower to have sex on the walltop. Sporked by Agents Manx and Shadow. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Damug Warfang: Damug Warfang randomly castrates his advisor. Two characters have their names and personalities switched, and Cregga Rose Eyes is 'Sued into a romantic liason with a Gary Stu named Bladestripe. Sporked by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove and Stormsong and Skyfire. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Queen Silth's Brood, the Marlfoxes: Five of the Marlfox siblings decide suddenly to have an orgy while Mokkan bangs a random Mary Sue Seer. A noncanonical treasure supposedly buried near the Abbey by Queen Silth's mate is mentioned briefly, then totally forgotten in favour of completely random incest and Sue-sex, as all potentially interesting plot ideas tend to do in bad sexfic. Sporked by Naomi and Drake. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Gulo the Savage: Gulo and Shard graphically and messily rape Armel and Brooky. Since Gulo and his followers canonically regard squirrels and otters as food, it could be theorised that this counts as bestiality, though this is debateable. Sporked by Naomi and Drake. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Gabool the Wild: Gabool forces Mariel to have sex with him in the promise that she can see her father again. Mariel does absolutely nothing to stop him, and somehow manages to become pregnant within one day of his rape. Sporked by Laburnum and Foxglove. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Princess Kurda: Kurda is raped by Plugg Firetail. Sporked by Laburnum and Foxglove. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Princess Kurda - "Swords, Squirrels and Snatches": Princess Kurda is a raving nymphomaniac who has sex with Trisscar Swordmaid and a random Ratguard at the same time on the floor of the armoury. Bizarrely, this one takes place chronologically before the one in which Kurda is raped by Plugg, in which she was described as a blushing virgin. Sporked by Stormsong and Skyfire. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Ublaz Mad Eyes: Grath Longfletch is captured by corsairs, hypnotised into having sex with Ublaz, and then raped by Monitors with biologically implausible genitals. Sporked by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove. Of Warlords and Pleasures: Tsarmina Greeneyes: Tsarmina has consensual but extremely violent sex with her brother, ostensibly in a convoluted plan to gain the throne. Fortunately or unfortunately, as Tsarmina is a cat, the author refrained from making the obvious pun. Sporked by Nin Brandt and Luxury. Among the Roses: A sequel of sorts to Gabool's installment. Mariel and Dandin randomly go skinny-dipping. Mariel pours out her heart about her suffering to Dandin and tells him the only way she can recover is if he has sex with her. He is fooled by this ploy. Sporked by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove. Category:Badfic